


Be Where You Are

by poisontaster



Series: Heart 'Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Past Underage, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-12
Updated: 2006-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past, present, future...perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing things about people sleeping together, okay?

Some of Sam's earliest memories are of sleeping with Dean.

Sweaty, tired, sprawled out mash-ups in the back of the Impala before his legs are even long enough to reach the floorboards.

Waking up, no longer alone, no longer afraid because Dean's curled around him, one hand shoved under the pillow to rest on the .45.

Shaking out of nightmare or wet dream alike and finding Dean already rocking against him, hand shoved down Sam's pajamas and wrapped around his cock, whispering, "Shh, s'okay Sammy; I know what you need."

It's a little different now. Now that Dean is his.

Sweaty, tired, sprawled out naps in the back seat of the Impala and waking to the sound of Dean's voice singing "Hotel California" in an undertone to keep himself awake.

Waking up not alone or afraid, curled together with Dean, his face against the hot damp skin of Dean's neck, breathing in that particular scent that isn't him and isn't Dean, but some perfect amalgam of both.

Shaking out of nightmare or wet dream alike and wrapping himself around Dean, rousing him with cock and fingers and tongue, now that _he_ can touch, and Dean just grinning that sweet, sleepy smile and giving in, willing and easy and good to go.

Some of Sam's _best_ memories are of sleeping with Dean, and every day, he looks forward to making one more.


End file.
